Tu es con
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Une voix véhémente l'interpelle : - Tu es con ! / - Réléna Peacecraft tu as bu ? / - Ne change pas de sujet. Tu es con ! Con comme une huître ! / - J'avais compris la première fois…


**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Tu es con**

 **Genre** **: OS, romance (doux comme un caramel…)**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires :** **Un petit OS tout mièvre, tout miel écrit il y a quelque temps déjà. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire.**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Un homme attablé à un bureau pianote frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. Le bureau est froid, blanc, meublé avec le minimum. Seule une photo de jeune femme, posée sur son bureau, le rend moins impersonnel.

Le _workaholic_ s'arrête un instant et prend une profonde inspiration. Il est 23H, il est fatigué. Comme toujours la semaine a été longue. Sans doute devrait-il se mettre à compter ses heures ?

Il détache ses long cheveux blonds et se masse les tempes, s'étire et desserre la cravate de son uniforme kaki.

Le grand blond bulle et son esprit vagabonde.

Il se sent emporté par les événements : la guerre a été longue et l'a laissée plus vieux qu'il ne l'est. Parfois il ne sait plus s'il est la poupée ou le marionnettiste.

A présent que la paix est installée il continue à travailler sans relâche pour la maintenir, au sein des preventers _._ Il se demande si un jour il sera à même de se dire : « ok, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il y'avait à faire, je peux me reposer, me poser tout court. ».

Une certaine lassitude l'étreint mais il n'est pas complètement honnête avec lui-même : s'il reste en action c'est aussi car il est accro à l'adrénaline…

Ses réflexions sont interrompues lorsque l'on entre dans son bureau sans sommation.

\- Oh Mil! Excuse-moi je ne pensais pas te trouver là.

Milliardo ferme une seconde ses yeux bleu clair… il aime cette voix douce et ferme à la fois. Il reconnaitrait cette mélodie n'importe où : sa plus proche amie, son plus proche lieutenant.

La jeune femme s'approche un dossier dans les mains et s'explique :

\- Je venais déposer le rapport de ma dernière mission avant de filer. Tu n'es pas supposé être en congés pour trois jours ?

\- Merci Noin. Effectivement mais il me restait un compte-rendu à boucler avant. J'ai bientôt terminé.

Le jeune homme remarque enfin que sa collègue n'est pas en uniforme. Vêtue d'un jean qui met ses formes en valeur et d'un chemisier noir fluide il en oublierait que c'est un soldat. En réalité, il l'oublie régulièrement, uniforme ou pas…

Elle est belle. Elle lui fait tourner la tête…

Il l'a sans doute regardée un instant de trop car elle baisse légèrement ses yeux bleu nuit.

Milliardo se reprend, ce n'est pas le moment de s'oublier.

Il baille. Il sent que la migraine n'est pas loin.

\- Tu travailles trop…

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes entourés de machines de guerre qui abattent au moins autant de travail que moi. Mr Yuy, en tête, semble pouvoir faire des journées de soixante heures en vingt-quatre…

La jeune femme éclate de rire et lui offre un sourire compatissant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Ok, je te laisse terminer. A demain !

\- A demain ! … A demain ?!

\- Mil... La soirée chez ta sœur…

\- Chez ma sœur ?

Milliardo Peacecarft est un homme plutôt consciencieux, plutôt intelligent et même carrément brillant quand il veut, mais là il bloque. Définitivement trop fatigué, il ne se rappelle pas.

« Allo ? Ici la Terre ? ».

\- Maxwell a baptisé cette soirée : « Cinq ans après, le retour de l'équipe de choc ! ». Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

Noin est patiente, un brin maternelle lorsqu'il s'agit de son meilleur ami. Elle prend les choses en main.

\- Eteint ton ordinateur. Va te coucher.

Elle joint le geste à la parole : fermeture de l'ordinateur. La jeune femme croise les bras attendant que son ami daigne se lever.

Il s'exécute, inutile de lutter lorsqu'elle est décidée. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, il se rend compte qu'il tient à peine debout…

Visiblement inquiète, elle se poste face à lui et pose une main amicale sur son bras,

Un frisson l'envahit. Le souvenir de leur premier et unique baisé le parcours.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle le touche, il ne peut pas lutter aussi fatigué. Il se dégage prétextant d'attraper son manteau.

\- Mil ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Tout son corps hurle « oui ». Mais non, il ne doit pas céder.

Ils en ont décidé ainsi. Il est son supérieur : ce n'est pas envisageable, ce n'est pas éthique, ce n'est pas autorisé.

Le prince déchu se répète en boucle toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il n'y aura pas de deuxième baisé. Un combat s'engage avec lui-même.

\- Je te remercie mais ça devrait aller.

\- Ça ne m'embête pas.

Le jeune homme prend une grande inspiration et évacue sa tension pour mieux dissiper sa tentation.

\- Tu es déjà changée, tu as des projets pour ce soir ?

La diversion fonctionne :

\- J'ai promis à Réléna d'aller boire un verre avec elle. Je crois qu'elle va à nouveau me parler de son sujet préféré…

Milliardo sourit malicieux.

\- L'handicapé des sentiments ?

\- Tout juste !

A nouveau un regard complice… Il est temps de s'échapper au risque d'être à tout jamais prisonnier.

« Ne l'es-tu pas déjà ? »

Le grand blond secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées et invite Noin vers la porte.

Ils se dirigent en silence vers le parking au sous-sol.

Le trajet ne lui a jamais paru aussi long. Il a l'impression d'être en apnée au fond de l'océan, de marcher sur une pelouse avec une pancarte « interdite », d'être dans un musée où il ne peut toucher à rien. Bref, il se sent con, maladroit et frustré.*

Heureusement, la jeune femme laisse tomber l'idée de le raccompagner chez lui et il peut rapidement monter dans sa Corvette.

« _Successful escape_ »

\- N'oublie pas ! RDV demain à 20H30 chez ta sœur !

Il acquiesce et la quitte sur un sourire.

 **…**

Enfin arrivé à son appartement -il ne sait pas comment. Il se rappelle à peine du trajet en voiture. La tête en mode système zero.

Le _preventer_ enlève ses chaussures avec les pieds, les laisse traîner dans l'entrée, se dirige droit dans sa chambre. Le lit est à portée de main, il étale avec bonheur son mètre 80 dans des draps de soie beiges -seul luxe hérité de sa bref carrière de prince.

Il sent Morphée venir l'étreindre. « Oh bonheur ! »

Il s'endort.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Il se réveille.

Le destin a décidé qu'il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Milliardo lutte et ne décroche pas. La sonnerie se fait persistante, insistante, agaçante.

Un œil s'ouvre. Le réveil indique 01 : 30.

L'endormi pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme. Résigné, il prend l'appel.

\- Oui ?

Une voix véhémente l'interpelle :

\- Tu es con !

« Hein ? C'est Réléna ça ? ». Milliardo a du mal à reconnaître sa sœur et reste incrédule. La jeune femme de vingt ans est certes une personne plus que téméraire mais d'ordinaire polie et raffinée en toutes circonstances.

Il devine qu'elle a passé une soirée alcoolisée et prend sa voix patiente de grand-frère, un brin amusé.

\- Réléna Peacecraft tu as bu ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu es con ! Con comme une huître !

\- J'avais compris la première fois…

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire découvrir le vin. En deux verres sa jeune sœur est complètement à la ramasse. Le problème des gens qui ne boivent jamais…

\- Léna, il est une heure du matin. Je suis crevé, on se parle demain quand tu auras dessaoulé.

\- Impossible d'attendre, je suis en route !

Milliardo se relève d'un coup, paniqué :

\- En route pour où exactement ?

Réléna raccroche aussi sec.

« Elle ne va quand même pas débarquer ici ?! »

Clairement, il admire la détermination et la persévérance de sa sœur mais elle ne distingue pas le moment où elle devient pénible, vraiment pénible. C'est sans doute ce qui fait d'elle un ministre du tonnerre mais c'est fatigant lorsque l'on est son frère.

Il se relève, non sans effort, et ses longues jambes le transportent jusqu'à la cuisine. Il a à peine le temps de mettre en route la cafetière que l'on toque à la porte.

Milliardo ouvre. La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants, et entre avec l'assurance caractéristique des gens échauffés à l'éthanol.

La jeune femme dépose un bisou sur sa joue et va directement s'installer sur le canapé. Elle laisse derrière elle des effluves de vin rouge et de rose.

Il lui sert une tasse de café qu'elle ignore totalement.

\- Que me vaut ta visite au milieu de la nuit ?

Elle dégage ses cheveux blonds à l'arrière et lui dit d'un ton plein d'évidence, comme s'il est un parfait demeuré :

\- T'expliquer pourquoi tu es con.

Réléna semble très satisfaite d'elle-même. « Sainte patience, aide moi ! »

\- Vraiment ? Je t'en prie, explique moi.

\- Mil, tu aimes Lucrezia.

Milliardo soupire, se lève pour tuer dans l'œuf une conversation qu'il n'aura définitivement pas avec sa sœur.

\- Rel…

\- Assied toi !

Avec le ton impérieux d'un commandant en chef elle le fait rassoir et poursuit sa démonstration, plus douce :

\- Lucrezia t'aime aussi.

\- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

Il est curieux malgré lui, elle ricane.

\- Comme si c'était nécessaire… Tu la dévores des yeux comme un guépard sur une antilope. Et l'antilope est consentante ! C'est presque indécent !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.

Son ton se veut ferme et condescendant face au mur en face de lui. Monsieur est fatigué, agacé et rêve à présent d'un bon doliprane. Il devrait sans doute lui en proposer un aussi d'ailleurs.

La politicienne ne se laisse pas démonter.

\- Je me mêle de tout c'est mon métier, mon chou.

« Mon chou ? » il retient un sourire de justesse. Le vin a crée un monstre.

\- Sois un homme ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et lance-toi ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble…

Il lui explique et répète inlassablement la comptine qu'il se chante chaque jour : je suis son supérieur hiérarchique directe, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne se fera pas. Sa voix ne tremble pas, il transparaît solide, il a l'habitude de répéter ces mots en boucle. Il a finit par y croire lui-même.

La jeune femme poursuit le débat, insiste, lui dit encore qu'il est con. Il ne concède rien mais oui, il commence à penser qu'il est con.

Milliardo, en désespoir de cause, emploie sa tactique préférée : il fait diversion.

\- Je crois que tu t'occupes de ma vie privée parce que ta situation sentimentale est frustrante.

Il réalise un peu tard qu'il n'a pas non plus envie d'engager ce débat.

Il a tapé dans son seul point faible. Elle vacille, elle se tait. Echec et mat.

Dionysos entend ses prières silencieuses et le libère : elle finit par s'endormir après quelques derniers balbutiements sur le pouvoir de l'amour.

Le gentil grand frère qu'il est la porte jusqu'à son lit. Le canapé fera l'office pour lui, il est bien assez crevé pour s'en contenter.

 **…**

Milliardo Peacecraft se réveille le lendemain matin avec un « Tu es con » lui raisonnant dans les oreilles au rythme du sang qui bat dans ses tempes.

Cette conversation s'est-elle vraiment déroulée ?

Il se dirige droit vers sa chambre… vide. Le lit a été fait, un doux parfum de rose y flotte… pas de doute elle a bien dormi ici. Comment a-t-elle fait pour se lever aux aurores après s'être biturée comme ça ?

Café, douche, un doliprane, puis deux* -il faudra au moins ça pour annihiler la migraine qui règne dans sa tête.

« Tu es con. »

Sa sœur lui a pourri le crâne. Il se retrouve à douter de son jugement. Il ne doute jamais, il se fixe un objectif et il fonce en ligne droite.

Le soldat n'est plu sûr de son objectif, n'est plus sûr des raisons qui l'ont poussé à renoncer à elle.

« Je dois me raisonner. »

La journée n'est pas glorieuse. Il va courir pour se vider la tête, reprend une douche, s'enfile un troisième doliprane, retourne se coucher.

Il est réveillé à 20H par un texto : « Bonsoir Mil, je suppose que tu es en route ? »

Milliardo reconnaît bien là la subtilité de sa sœur pour lui rappeler d'être là en temps et en heure. Mine de rien il va être en retard.

Il saute dans une chemise blanche et un costume noir, attache ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et fonce.

Il débarque devant la maison de sa sœur à 21H. Et oui, il est à la bourre.

Réléna l'accueille avec un grand sourire mais n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle semble avoir parfaitement récupéré de la veille, c'est beau la jeunesse !

Trop généreux, il n'évoque pas la soirée précédente et se contente de la serrer dans ses bras.

La jeune femme lui souffle un « Merci d'être là ».

Milliardo s'avance dans le salon pour saluer les autres.

Tout le monde est là, même Chang, le chevalier solitaire. Le mariage lui va bien : toujours aussi orgueilleux mais plus détendu. Il l'envie.

Non, tout le monde n'est pas là.

\- Où est Noin ?

Réléna se fait un devoir de répondre en pointant du doigt la baie vitrée au fond du salon :

\- Elle admire les rosiers.

Il se justifie :

\- Je vais la saluer.

Il traverse le salon pour rejoindre le jardin et croit entendre derrière lui un « Mais bien sûr ! » à peine chuchoter.

Elle est là, vêtue d'une robe rouge fluide tenue par de fines bretelles. Sa coupe garçonne lui permet d'admirer sa nuque blanche.

« Tu es con. »

La jeune femme se retourne en l'entendant approcher.

\- Bonsoir Milliardo.

\- Bonsoir Lucrezia.

Un silence passe.

\- Il fait chaud, je vais me servir à boire.

La jeune femme lui sourit et se dirige vers la baie vitrée pour rejoindre le salon.

« Elle me fuit ? »

« Tu es con, vraiment très con. »

Un éclair de lucidité lui fait saisir son bras lorsqu'elle passe à côté de lui.

Quelques secondes passent. Tous les deux restent interdits, immobiles et surpris.

Le prince déchu est perdu face à sa propre audace. Noin tourne son visage vers lui et il se noie dans le bleu marine.

Il a la sensation que tous ses verrous sautent un à un. Sa « raison » a pris des vacances sans laisser de numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence. Il n'est plus concentré que sur ce bras qu'il tient, sur cette femme qu'il contemple.

Le grand blond la lâche enfin et se positionne face à elle. Leur corps se touchent presque et Miliardo a le cœur qui bat si fort qu'il se demande si tout le quartier l'entend.

Ils sont tous les deux tendus.

\- Lucrezia…

\- Mil, arrête…

La jeune femme recule d'un pas. Il ne sait pas si elle est fâchée ou triste.

\- Ne va pas provoquer des événements que tu voudras arrêter. Je ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois.

C'est une question. Elle lui laisse deux portes ouvertes.

Il voudrait la rassurer. En un quart de seconde, il réalise qu'il est sûr. Le soldat n'en a rien à foutre de son travail. Il ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur.

Elle est une évidence. Son évidence.

\- Lucrezia je t'aime.

Noin ouvre grand les yeux, incrédule. Il insiste.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit enfin et se détend. Elle répond presque timidement :

\- Moi aussi…

Le soldat prend le visage de sa collègue entre ses mains et l'attire à lui.

Enfin il goûte à nouveau ses lèvres. Chastement puis plus intensément. Ils se laissent aller.

Il explore sa bouche, passe une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme puis descend dans son dos, sur ses fesses. L'étoffe de sa robe est soyeuse. Milliardo ne la lâchera plus jamais.

Ils ne sont plus que sensations et ont à cœur de rattraper tout le temps perdu.

Plus rien n'a d'importance sinon ce moment.

C'est sans compter le fan club qui n'a rien manqué de l'événement depuis le salon.

Un « C'est pas trop tôt ! » est lâché par un Maxwell qui a commencé à abuser du punch.

Mil sourit, il s'en fou.

Les amoureux s'écartent, se dévorent du regard.

Le jeune homme jette un coup d'œil rapide à sa sœur qui sourit paisiblement. Elle est satisfaite d'elle-même et se dit que lors de ses prochaines négociations internationales elle boira du vin. C'est diablement efficace !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

*Evidemment il est fortement déconseillé de faire la même chose que ce super-soldat fictif.

 **Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite histoire.**


End file.
